


What Lies Beneath

by SwiftyKeen



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftyKeen/pseuds/SwiftyKeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante snorted, "Honor? What do you know of honor?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Breaking Benjamin's What Lies Beneath.
> 
> Disclaimer- IvoryTears doesn't own Devil May Cry in any way, shape, or form; nor does she make any profits from this work of fiction.
> 
> Originally posted on ffnet: https://m.fanfiction.net/u/605121/?a=s

What Lies Beneath

/

Dante sat atop the roof of an abandoned warehouse. He gazed up at the full moon; it reminded him of Vergil, every full moon did. He snorted and shook his head. Leaping down from the building, he landed gracefully, red coat fluttering behind him.

Feeling an odd aura, he whirled around to come face to face with an old adversary.

"Speak of the devil," scoffed Dante.

Vergil smiled sardonically, "And he shall appear. Getting sentimental on me, brother?"

Dante rolled his eyes, "You wished."

Vergil clucked his tongue as Dante pulled Rebellion from his back, "So quick on the draw, then?"

"Chicken?" smirked Dante, pointing Rebellion at him.

Vergil unsheathed Yamato, eyes like glaciers, "Let us begin."

They charged at each other on an unspoken signal, created over years of battles between the two.

For several minutes, the two came at each other with every technique they had in their arsenal. Vergil parried and gave an upward slash, which Dante blocked and countered by sending a barrage of bullets from his favored pistols.

Vergil deflected every round and sent them back straight at Dante. Dante dodged the hailstorm and charged at Vergil with the million stab.

It seemed as if hours passed when the two finally locked blades and gazed at each other with seething hatred.

Vergil grinned maniacally, "It seems we're at a standoff, my dear brother."

Dante gritted his teeth, "No shit, Captain Obvious."

Vergil used his summon swords and Dante backed off.

"Such language, what would mother think?"

Dante shrugged, "That you need therapy?"

Vergil chuckled without feeling, his tone frosty, "Ah, the witty repertoire of my dear twin. Spare me your genius."

He charged at Dante. Dante double jumped and brought his sword down a hairs-breadth from Vergil's face. He kicked his foot out at the last minute and knocked Yamato from Vergil's hand. Doing a back flip, Dante swung Rebellion back onto his back. He pulled Ebony and Ivory from their holsters and aimed them at Vergil's face.

Vergil sneered, "Bravo, Dante. If you're going to kill me, at least use your sword and not these pathetic and honor-less weapons."

Dante snorted, "Honor? What do you know of honor?"

He holstered his guns, "I'm not going to kill you, Verge. You should know that by now. We're all that's left."

"Pathetic," the blue clad twin spat out.

"Whatever, I'm tired of this bullshit. I'm heading home," Dante walked past Vergil, nudging his shoulder in the process.

Vergil walked over to where Yamato lay and re sheathed his blade.

"Dante..."

Said twin slowed down and faced his brother- like polar opposites they were- Yin and Yang incarnate.

"You know where to find me, Vergil. You always have. I'm the one you left behind."

Dante spun around and walked out into the night.


End file.
